


In Which Johnny Saves V From Exploding

by TheNightingaleLily



Series: Johnny/Female V One Shots [4]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightingaleLily/pseuds/TheNightingaleLily
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Johnny/Female V, Johnny/V
Series: Johnny/Female V One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121597
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	In Which Johnny Saves V From Exploding

“Behind you! Sword!”

“Shi—” V ducked, twirled around and used her rifle to sweep the legs of her attacker. “ _Bastard,_ ” she spat as she unloaded a couple rounds into his skull.

“You’re welcome,” Johnny said. He was nowhere to be seen, but she could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

V made a beeline for a nearby pillar, only to find a Tyger already taking cover behind it. A mantis blade to the jugular took care of him. “Thank you, Johnny,” she responded, her words absolutely drenched in sarcasm. “Can you tell how many are left?”

“Three. One at three o’clock, 5 meters out, behind that shipping container. Two on your six, 10 meters. If I mark any more I’ll let you know.”

Oh, he was going soldier on her. She _liked_ it when he did that. “Sir, yes, sir,” she grinned.

The container. No target in sight, so she took a few test shots at it. Third shot she heard a cry. She raised her sights to roughly head level and unloaded. Seconds later a body fell into view, dead.

“Right, now for those armored bastards…” V groaned. The two she had been gunning for before sword guy interrupted her.

“One’s wounded. Lower right abdomen,” Johnny said curtly. “Other one seemed to care about his buddy. Exploit that.”

“Noted.”

V scanned her surroundings and spotted a camera facing her. Perfect. She blinked, and was looking through its eye. The pair of armored gangers were taking cover behind a line of road dividers, the injured one leaning against the building behind. True to Johnny’s word, the other man was stationed right in front of his friend, scanning for their opponent. Not quite close enough for a grenade to hit them both, but if V’s hunch was right...

She blinked back to her own eyes and, careful to remain out of sight, found a crate she could use to climb on the roof. Risky, with the lack of cover, but they wouldn’t expect it. She pulled an incendiary from her belt and primed it. Soon as it was hot, her Kiroshis activated the trajectory tracker. Underhand toss would do it. 5 second fuse, 1.8 second fly time. Normally she’d cook it, but this one needed to linger a bit. V tossed the grenade.

Just as she predicted, Mr. Uninjured had just enough time to register the explosive and move. He went for the dive to save his friend. He was in mid-air when _FWOOM_ , both the men were engulfed in flame. Their armor might have been bulletproof, but it was not flameproof.

“Fuckin’ A.”

“Coast is clear.” Johnny flickered into view, perched on a crate. “I’m impressed,” he said.

“Damn, this Relic must _really_ be doing a number on my brain, I think I’m imagining the impossible,” V grinned. “You. Johnny Silverhand. _Impressed._ ”

“What can I say? You’re good at what you do.”

V was surprised to feel her face grow warm and instinctively turned away from him to hide it. Of course, that did nothing because he could feel it too. And judging by the grin on his face, he was _loving it._

“Fuck off, Silverhand.”

“I made the big bad merc blush!”

“Fuck _off._ ” V repeated, and hopped off the roof in a futile attempt to escape her asshole ghost.

She was expecting Johnny to appear before her, give off an annoying quip, but when her feet hit the ground all she heard was “V, _MOVE!!_ ”

And then the beep of the landmine.

V didn’t even have time to _think_ before her body threw itself behind a nearby pillar, just in time to avoid the brunt of the blast. But it wasn’t combat instincts that got her to cover. Something—some _one_ took control.

“Holy...holy fuck, Johnny. Did you just…?”

Johnny appeared in front of her, crouched to her level, worry painted across his face. “V. V, are you alright? Did you get hit?” 

“Yeah, I’m...I think a bit of shrapnel, but it’s fine. But Johnny, did you just _move_ my body?”

“Yeah, uh...I didn’t mean to do that. I didn’t _know_ I could do that, haven’t exactly tried since…” _Since I tried to kill you that one time_ , V assumed. “You weren’t moving so I did it for you. Instinct, I guess. I’m uh...sorry.” He was avoiding making eye contact. Jesus, he really _was_ sorry.

“ _Sorry?_ Johnny you just saved my fucking life! Jesus... _fuck._ ” V laid back on the cool pavement—after checking for mines, of course. “Who the fuck even put a mine there, fuck. And how did you…?”

“Caught a glimpse of it just before you hopped down,” Johnny said, laying down next to her. “Just outside your peripheral.”

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Johnny chuckled. “So you said.” He sat up and looked at her, eyes unexpectedly gentle. “Come on, let’s go pay Vik a visit. Think there’s some shrapnel in your back.”


End file.
